


Hush

by habibti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, F/M, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habibti/pseuds/habibti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry tries to get Arya to be quiet. Dialogue only!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

“What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Won’t the others hear?”

“Not if you hush up…”

“Mmm…but we have to get up in a couple of hours…”

“Shush, m’lady. And turn to me.”

“Fine. But don’t call me m’lady.”

“Shh…”

“Let me just take this off…”

“Always so demanding.”

“I’m demanding?!”

“Mmhmm…”

“Oh!”

“Quiet…”

“How can I be quiet when you’re doing that?!”

“Arya…”

“I was sleeping until you woke me up!”

“Fine, you want me to stop?”

“Well, I’m just saying…”

“Just say nothing.”

“Well, isn’t that nice.”

“Fine, m’lady, would you rather talk?”

“Well you’ve started now…”

“Would you like me to talk about what I’m doing to you?”

“I’d rather you just did it…oh…”

“Do you want to hear about how you look, how your skin shines in the candlelight?”

“Mmm…”

“I can see just how wet you are, your little pussy all glistening for me…”

“Shh…”

“Would you like me to describe how wet you are on my fingers?”

“Gendry…”

“Your skin is always so soft here…the only soft bit of you…”

“Uh…”

“Do you want to tell me how that feels?”

“Feels good…”

“Do you want to tell me what to do? Give orders to your blacksmith?”

“Gendry, please…”

“How about if I just put my thumb…here? And maybe one of my fingers…”

“Uhhh…”

“Perhaps two fingers? Tell me what to do, m’lady… Tell me what you want…”

“Yes...please…”

“You’re so tight…”

“Mmm…”

“So wet for me…”

“Shh…”

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes…”

“How about…if I put my tongue…here…and do…this…”

“Oh…OH…”

“Well?”

“…”

“Nothing to say, m’lady?”

“Shut up, Gendry.”


End file.
